Hidden Feelings, Secret Desires
by LawlietLivesOn
Summary: Sakura is all alone in Konoha, with Naruto off training and Sasuke... Well, we all know about Sasuke. Who can Sakura confide to? What reason does she have to live at all? Kakashi X Sakura and a little bit of NaruGaa!
1. One: A Beginning

**{This fanfic takes place in the mysterious gap between Naruto Episode 135 and Naruto Shippuuden Episode 1 … ^.^ … I do not own Naruto in anyway… But if I did, you can be sure Kakashi and Sakura would be a couple}**

Sakura had decided long ago that her life was a complete waste. She wasn't good for much, except smashing things. Her medical ninjustu training was going all right, but really, all the medical ninjustu in the world couldn't completely heal an injury during battle. Plus, it took so much chakra.

Sakura sighed and lay back, shutting her eyes. She was in her "thinking spot," the little clearing where Kakashi-sensei had first started Squad Seven's training. She smiled as she remembered the bells, Naruto's idiocy, and Sasuke's pure brilliance and obvious genius.

Her fists clenched.

Both of them had left her. Naruto, off doing some sort of perverted training with the ero-sennin. Sasuke… Well, she didn't want to think about Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei and she were all that were left of Squad Seven. And she didn't even get to see Kakashi-sensei very often, anyway! He was always off on some sort of A-rank mission that Sakura could only dream of.

Sakura stood from her grassy resting spot, and brushed off her clothes and legs. The grass always got all over her, and she didn't like it. In fact, now, she felt like she really didn't like anything. She was lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, and lonely. All she had keeping her in this world was her training.

She dug a foot in the soft earth. With one hand she took off her leaf headband, and threw it at the large generic tree that Naruto had found himself dangling from so many years ago. She gasped in surprise when a hand reached around from behind the trunk and caught it.

Kakashi-sensei stepped out from behind the tree.

"Hello, Sakura-chan." He brushed some hair out from in front of his un-sharingan eye.

Chan? Sakura thought. When did he start calling me Sakura-_chan_? They began walking towards each other. "Hi, Kakashi-sensei!" They faced each other in the middle of the field.

He frowned. Or at least, it appeared so. It's not like Sakura could really tell with that accursed cloth covering most of his face. "Sensei? Sakura, I'm not your sensei anymore. You can use –san, or, I don't know, -sama, if you want."

This made Sakura giggle inwardly. She tried to imagine sensei as a "sama…"

"Well, Kakashi-_sama…_" Sakura couldn't inwardly giggle at Kakashi-sensei's expression. His eyes widened, and Sakura could swear that he was blushing under his mask, if only it wasn't there. She decided she needed to get rid of that mask. She let out an outward laugh. "I'm only joking, Kakashi-sensei, you'll always be a sensei to me."

"Uh –all right, I was joking too." He looked sort of depressed. But still, there was that mask! What did he want to hide that was so important that he never removed his mask?

Then, Sakura noticed the silence. They weren't talking; they were sort of watching each other. And Sakura couldn't think of any other way to describe this silence than awkward. A gust of wind blew, and Sakura's hair swished around her face. She raised a hand to brush the hair from her eyes. She wasn't used to having to do that, because of her headband. But now her headband was in Kakashi-sensei's hands.

He thrust it towards her, the pink material clashing with his dark gloved hands. The wind messed up his hair so much that it wasn't sticking straight up anymore; it was sort of a wild mass of silver strands. Sakura liked his hair when it was messy.

"Thank you." Sakura said, finding that her cheeks were getting hot. She grabbed the headband and tied it in her hair again. The wind died down, but Sakura now noticed that dark clouds were gathered in the sky, and rain was beginning to fall –but only sprinkles.

"Rain," Kakashi-sensei noted.

"Rain," Sakura agreed.

"Rain… We should go somewhere so we don't get wet."

"We?"

"Yeah." Kakashi smoothed his hair down. Sakura let in a sharp intake of breath. His hair was really fabulous when wet, dark silver strands dripping.

"Where?" Sakura shifted uncomfortably. "I mean, where should we go?"

"Um, we could go to Ichiraku?"

"… Sensei?" That sounded suspiciously like a date.

"Or, um, if that's too weird I suppose I could just go." He raised a hand and was just waving goodbye when Sakura grabbed his shoulder.

"Okay! I'll go!" She half yelled, then dropped her hand and realized just how close the two were standing.

"Oh good." He looked down at her. "Nothing better than a bowl of hot ramen on a rainy day."

"Now you sound like Naruto." Kakashi's eyes narrowed (well, the visible one did at least.)

"I'm offended." The mask crinkled around his mouth though, so Sakura supposed he was smiling.

Another silence followed these words. But this silence was different, full of shared experience and the promise of something deep and forbidden.

**

They made their way to Ichiraku Ramen, which wasn't a very long walk, but just long enough for them to converse about the past year they hadn't seen each other. They walked close enough that sometimes a hand would brush a hip, or another hand, and Sakura was very aware of this. She wasn't sure if Kakashi-sensei was though. He seemed to be very pointedly fixed on the horizon ahead.

They got to Ichiraku, they ate at Ichiraku. Kakashi payed at Ichiraku. The whole time it was still drizzling, and Sakura was extremely cold –the whole time. She never told her sensei though, because then he might have insisted on doing something embarrassing like giving her his coat, or insisting that she come to his place to put on some dry clothes.

"You look freezing, Sakura. Do you want my coat? Or, no, you should come to my house and put on some dry clothes."

Sakura looked up from her empty ramen bowl in surprise. How did she know what he was going to say? Kakashi poked at his full bowl of ramen. He hadn't eaten a bite, and now pushed it in front of Sakura. "Here, or have some more hot ramen."

"No thanks, I'm stuffed." Sakura decided to ignore the fact that he had invited her over. Maybe if she didn't mention it neither would he…

"So, are you coming?"

He stood, put some money on Ichiraku's counter, and headed in the direction of his one room apartment. Sakura sighed and mentally gave herself a slap. He was just being teacher-ly, and he was worried about her –_because he was her teacher._ Her sensei. Her Kakashi-sensei…

They stopped walking in front of a first floor room in a small building. Room Five, it said. Sakura was reminded of the fact that she was fifteen. Never in all her life had she imagined she would live so long, just because of the idiotic dangers that were in a shinobi's life. But here she was. And speaking of age, she thought, Just how old is Kakashi-sensei anyways?

As he unlocked his apartment and opened the door, inviting her in with a gallant gesture, she muttered her question.

"What?" He closed the door behind him. The two removed their shoes.

Kakashi-sensei's room was medium sized, with hardwood floors and a bed in one corner, along with a dresser. The other half of the room was mostly blocked off by a marble counter, which separated the living space from the modern kitchen. A small door must have led to a bathroom. There was nowhere to sit, except –except the bed, Sakura realized. The bed looked inviting, actually. It was about up to Sakura's knee, and was covered in a lovely soft-looking cream-colored comforter.

So she sat there, wet clothes and all, and repeated her question.

"Just how old are you, anyways, Kakashi-sensei?"

He didn't answer right away. First he removed his headband, letting his damp hair lie in perfectly messy strands across his face. Then he removed his jacket, so his only clothing was his blue shirt/neck/most-of-face covering, and his pants. He then sat next to her on the bed. He seemed to have forgotten the original reason she came over –to get some dry clothes.

"I'm twenty-eight." He looked at her, sitting stiffly by his side. Sakura looked back. His eyes were really… Soulful. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you've never told us."

"Us?"

There was a silence.

"Sorry. I still feel like we're together, Squad Seven, I mean. And it comes out in my speech."

Kakashi-sensei remained silent. Then, he turned to Sakura and brought his lips to her hair. Sakura froze, not daring to breath, as she felt the soft fabric brush the top of her ear.

"At least we're together."

And then he, a totally new Kakashi, put an arm around Sakura, pushed her down on the bed, and kissed her –long and hard and passionately.

**{There you go. My first ever fanfic! Hope you liked it. There is most definitely going to be more chapters, if I get some feedback. I love writing, but I don't want to publish if no ones gonna read! But if you do, luv you guys 3**

**My plans are to not only develop Sakura and Kakashi's new relationship, but to introduce many other relationships as well... I'm super excited to embarking upon this journey XD}  
**


	2. Two: A New Mission

The kiss was over too soon.

Kakashi-sensei sat up again, one long finger pressed to his lips.

Sakura just lie on the bed, watching the gray ceiling, listening to the splatter of raindrops. She used this silence (this perfect silence, charged with electricity, and something more) to think. She found this nearly impossible, though. Her mind was jumping from thought to thought, her lips tingling, her eyes clenched shut.

"Sakura-chan?" Kakashi-sensei was speaking in a quiet voice. Sakura could feel the warmth of his seated self against the left side of her body.

She opened her eyes and sat up. She was extremely aware of the fact that their bodies were right next to each other, touching, in contact… Sakura didn't know what to think. She turned to her sensei, saw his calm and expectant expression, the finger on his lips… Saw him leaning in towards her again.

His eyes shut, one arm reaching around her and pushing her up against the wall that the bed was set by. His lips were not an inch from hers when Sakura started thinking clearly again (albeit how hard it was with him so close.)

She slapped him.

He pulled back from her, eyes open now, and full of surprise. Sakura jumped off the bed, arms crossed, face a mask of confusion and disbelief and amazement –though she tried to keep that to herself.

"Sakura-chan…" He began to speak, eyes looking amiable and hopeful.

"Shut up." Sakura glared into those innocent, mismatched eyes determinedly. "What the _hell_ was that?" The blue-clad man stood up, arms bent at the elbows, palms up in a gesture of defeat and surrender.

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

"Is that all you have to say…? Why did you do that?"

Kakashi paused. Sakura could that maybe he was trying to think of an answer that would calm her down.

"I –I was –I was blown away by how much you've grown over the years, how old you've gotten. {AN: wtf??? I just realized how much that sounds like what Dumbledore says to Harry in the halfblood prince… O.o} The beauty you've acquired, the –erm –body… You've acquired… It just caught me by surprise, all at once." The man held out a hand as a peace offering. "Won't happen again, all right?"

Sakura bit her lip. Kakashi-sensei was acting so… Strange. She didn't understand half his rambled excuse, but it did sound apologetic, and he had apologized, so… Sakura put her hand in his.

Kakashi pulled her hard against him by that hand. He leaned down and put his lips to her forehead. "One of the first things I taught you. A good shinobi sees through deception." He moved his lips across her face, kissing her nose and flushed cheeks. "I'm disappointed in you." Now the soft fabric of his mask brushed her lips. "If I'm still your sensei, then you're still my student." His hands moved to cradle her face, pulling it closer to his. "And I expect better behavior next class, Sakura-chan."

He kissed her, and it was strange –the fabric between their lips really bothered Sakura. She had a sudden urge to pull down his mask, to kiss his true lips… What was she thinking? What was _Kakashi-sensei_ thinking? Sakura pulled back violently.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but –but –don't come near me anymore, you – you pervert!" Sakura felt tears beading in her eyes, so she turned away, ran to the door, ignoring her sensei's cry of "Sakura!"

"Sakura! Come back!" His voice was cut off with a thud as she slammed the door to Room Five.

The tears in Sakura's eyes disappeared completely as her thinking became clearer.

What the hell. Maybe Kakashi-sensei had just been reading Icha Icha Paradise, and was subconsciously trying to create a situation in his life that was similar to something in the latest volume? Sakura gave herself a mental slap. She was trying to think of a complicated justification for something so infinitely simple.

Kakashi liked her. He liked her enough that he wanted to kiss her, and from the kisses he had given her… He probably liked her enough to do more than kiss. But when had this started? Had he always been harboring a secret passion for the little, pink-haired girl in Squad Seven? Or was it like he had said, he had just realized that she was a young woman now, and been caught in the moment? Sakura knew these questions could only be answered by Kakashi-sensei himself, and she had no plan to talk to him anytime soon.

Sakura turned a corner onto a pleasant, tree-lined street. She walked up the stairs to her family's duplex, and was just about to open the door when she heard a screaming voice in her head –a voice that had only whispered until now. _Sakura. Why did you run? You wanted to stay. Sakura, don't torture yourself like this. Give in to your feelings –that fabric against your lips was the most amazing sensation you ever felt, right? Sakura, Sakura, for the smartest girl shinobi, you sure are an idiot._

She found herself dropping to the floor of her porch, head in hands. What had she done? She'd been wishing for her sensei to notice her again, she'd been wishing for him to notice her, but had she been wishing for this as well?

Sakura couldn't even begin to answer this. Her head said no way –that it was sick and twisted and _illegal_, but her heart –and body –said otherwise. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips still tingling from the encounter.

The rain still beat upon her head, dripping from strands of dark, rosy pink. Her entire outfit was soaked through, raindrops beading on her shoulders and bare legs. How was she supposed to know that it would rain today? It wasn't hardly fall yet at all, just the end of August. And it was raining, drops of ice cold.

Maybe this freak storm was a sign of some sort. Maybe whoever controlled fate, whoever decided what your life was going to be like –maybe they were trying to tell Sakura that a freak accident of her own was going to happen.

But was the kiss even accidental? Kakashi-sensei seemed like he had been giving this thought for a very long time. Or –maybe he had decided so seriously that this was what he wanted that he sounded like that.

No.

This was wrong.

How much of an age gap did they have? She was fifteen; he was twenty-eight, so… Thirteen years. It was messed up and stupid and gross –and her sensei could even be arrested... And she didn't want this. She did not want this, there was no way she could reciprocate her teacher's new feelings.

She spent a long time like that, thinking in agitated circles.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. Sakura looked up and saw Shikamaru standing there, as half bored, half concerned expression on his face.

"You all right, Sakura?" He had his hands in his pants pockets; his hair was in his trademark spiked ponytail. "Tsunade-sama wants you."

Sakura stood, wiping the tears from her eyes, and put on her best "happy when not" face.

"I'm fine. Thanks for worrying, but I'm definitely fine." Sakura patted him on the back, with a hearty smile. "I'm just jolly, absolutely great."

"No you're not." Shikamaru started walking down the street towards the hokage's office. "C'mon, you can tell me on the way."

Sakura jumped up and followed him, already feeling refreshed by the face of an old friend who most definitely had no romantic interest in her at all. But she definitely wasn't going to tell him about Kakashi-sensei. Shikamaru, out of all the Konoha shinobi, was probably the one who would understand the least.

"Nothing, just girl stuff." Sakura dropped her façade of happiness, but refused to tell further details of the story as Shikamaru and her made their way to Tsunade's office.

They both stood in front of her paperwork laden desk, dripping wet. The blonde, chesty woman scowled at them both.

"Sure took you two long enough." She leaned forward, leaning towards Sakura with a paper in her hand. "I've got a mission for you two." Shikamaru frowned.

"Just us two?" He leaned over and peered at the paper Sakura was now holding.

Sakura was in shock. She looked at the paper again, willing it to be different. Willing for the Team Members section to change, for one little name to fade back into white.

Team Members:

Shikamaru Nara

Sakura Haruno

Team Captain:

Kakashi Hatake


	3. Three: Fireside

Sakura showed up early to the meeting spot.

It was an overcast day, the weather matching Sakura's morose mood. The meeting spot was a little clearing right outside Konoha's gates, the path leading out of the village only a minute away. The trees were thin here, and she could nearly see the path from the stump she was sitting on. She had chosen this seat so that she could see when Kakashi-sensei was coming. She needed time to prepare herself.

Shikamaru was coming through the trees. Sakura waved and patted the stump next to her so he could sit down.

"Kakashi-sensei won't be here for awhile." His named sounded awkward on her tongue. She had a nervous moment where she thought Shikamaru would guess what happened just by the way she said his name.

"Mm, I know." He crossed his legs and looked at the sky. "The clouds are nice."

"Not really." Sakura frowned. "There isn't any sunlight. I miss the sunlight."

Shikamaru glanced at her. "You're always kind of argumentative, but Sakura, you seem like you're in an especially bad mood today." She met his gaze. He actually seemed worried. "Does it have anything to do with the "girl stuff" yesterday?"

"No." Sakura slumped her shoulders. "It's the weather," she lied easily. "Clouds make me depressed."

"Mm." This noncommittal grunt seemed to be the easiest way for Shikamaru to deal with Sakura's mood.

They sat there, making small talk, and reliving past missions. Sakura was sure it was at least twenty minutes after the meeting time when she saw a figure moving through the trees towards them. Kakashi-sensei.

"Kakashi!" Shikamaru waved in a half-enthused way.

The man joined them in the clearing, reviewing some papers in his hands.

Sakura let in a sharp intake of breath, and clenched the stump underneath her hands, her fingernails digging into the moist wood. What was he going to do? Would he act like nothing happen? Would he… Try again? She couldn't take her eyes off of his relaxed form, his thoughtful expression, the way he surveyed the mission papers with the utmost seriousness.

"It seems," he began talking, looking up quickly from the papers to see Sakura's tense expression. He began reading again. "It seems that we have been given a mission to... To retrieve Naruto Uzamaki."

Sakura gasped. Even Shikamaru looked mildly surprised.

"Why does Tsunade-sama want him back, now, of all times?" Sakura asked this on impulse, then bit her lip, hoping it wasn't a huge mistake to talk to her sensei so normally after what had happened.

"It says here that she wants to talk to him about Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi-sensei replied in a controlled, casual voice.

Sakura couldn't understand how he could be so nonchalant about the previous day's happenings, how he could just converse with her and expect her to be completely offhand as well. But this mission seemed strange. Why was Tsunade worrying about Sasuke? And why did she need to talk to Naruto about him? What about the Akatsuki, why wasn't she-

"Any leads on where he might be?" Shikamaru cut off Sakura's string of confused thoughts.

"Yes." Kakashi-sensei did his trademark shut eyes and grin, barely perceptible under the mask. "Tsunade-sama said the last reports of his training came from a hotspring about two days away, so we'll be heading there."

Oh good, Kakashi-sensei looks glad about going to the hotsprings, so he can't have decided I am the only girl for him, Sakura thought. In a way she felt like slapping him though. If he liked her so much, why was he like this, acting so cool whenever she said something that it almost felt insulting? Sakura felt an angry blush rise in her cheeks.

"Hmm, a hotspring? Jiraiya-sama has interesting training methods, it seems."

"Interesting, yes." There was pause in the two boys' conversation, and they both looked at Sakura, expecting her to join in it seemed.

"Whatever," she mumbled. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. Kakashi-sensei's gaze lingered on hers for just a moment too long to be comfortable before glancing away again and putting the papers in a jacket pocket.

"Let's get going then. We should hurry, because the last report came three days ago, and they might not be staying there for much longer." The lanky figure disappeared through the trees.

"C'mon, Sakura." Shikamaru gave her a quick smile and followed Kakashi-sensei.

A moment later Sakura started after the two of them, silently cursing her sensei for pretending that yesterday never happened, was of no importance. But she didn't know why she was so angry. It shouldn't matter to her, she should have been glad. But –but no. She needed some sort of proof, something to show her that yesterday was real, and that if it was of no importance, it need not be addressed further.

She knew this sort of thing could only be obtained by confronting Kakashi.

**

They set up camp in the woods that night, lighting a fire and pulling out their sleeping bags from their packs. Kakashi-sensei lit a fire –their main objective was not to hide, so they didn't mind keeping warm. Sakura made sure to lay her sleeping bag as far from Kakashi-sensei as she could (across from him, with the fire between them.) Shikamaru volunteered to be on watch.

She knew that on a mission you were supposed to fall asleep as quickly as you could, to achieve maximum energy for the actual mission part –but her mind was too full of doubts and worries and ideas.

She rolled over and peered around the fire at the sleeping figure of Kakashi-sensei.

He was facing her, his headband off (apparently he didn't sleeping with it on). His mop of silver hair was spread around his head, nearly obscuring his eyes. Sakura could hear his deep breathing from where she was; see the mask around his lips moving gently as his breath moved from his lips. She had felt those lips… She knew what they felt like pressed to hers…

Sakura! She chided herself; she must be more tired than she thought. She stopped such thoughts, but couldn't tear her eyes from his face. What did it look like under the mask? Against her will, she found herself getting out of her sleeping bag and moving towards Kakashi. Shikamaru was in a glade a bit away, so he wouldn't know what she was doing.

After glancing around to make sure Shikamaru hadn't come back to check on them, she scooted forward, reaching out a hand towards the mask. Could she do it without waking him up? She supposed so, if she was careful. She should have known this was impossible, but maybe the enticing lips breathing softly and the creamy smooth skin of the visible part of his face were too tempting.

The second her hand brushed the fabric under his sharingan eye, both his eyes opened, a hand reaching for his waist where he kept shurikens.

When he saw who it was he removed his hand from his waist and just looked into Sakura's eyes. His expression was serious, more serious than Sakura had ever seen it before.

"Kakashi-sensei –" She breathed, ready to apologize, think up a quick excuse for being there.

"No," he muttered, sitting up and removing her hand from his face. "You were right." He ripped his gaze from hers, and instead looked at his knees. "What I did –it was wrong."

Sakura was shocked by the rip in her heart that she felt. Why did she feel like slapping him –or was that the feeling she had? What _was_ this accursed emotion? This is what you wanted, she thought, Why do you want to protest? Kakashi-sensei continued in his speech.

"I –I really am sorry. Your words, they were right. I am perverted, if I could have imagined that this would work between us, then I am the biggest pervert in the world. Sakura-chan, I give you leave to ignore me for the rest of my life." He turned back to her, meeting her gaze. "It's perfectly all right if you hate me."

At that moment, seeing those honest eyes, Sakura felt the most perfect and fragile emotion she had ever felt. She watched his unchanging expression, his expression of regret and hope and love… Love? Could it be love? She knew she could never tell his true expression, not with the mask on his face. And at this moment, she knew what she wanted. She wanted that mask off of his face, she wanted to feel his lips on hers, hear his silly wisdom whispered into her ears alone.

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, barely brushing her lips across the fabric.

"Hate?" She began to whisper. "I don't hate you." Kakashi seemed frozen next to her. Tentatively he put a hand on her back, drawing her closer.

"I didn't think so." He muttered, and kissed her on the lips, the firelight illuminating their shared moment of adoration and acceptance of these feelings that they possessed.

**{Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is a bit strange, I wrote it in the middle of the night ^.^}**


	4. Four: Useless Mission

** {I'd like to answer some questions about the last chapter here:**

** I'm sorry if Kakashi doesn't seem like the actual character, I'm doing my best to guess how these characters would act in such a situation… It's difficult ^.^ And about the finding Naruto thing… I think I want to create my 'own Shippuuden,' basically what I would have had happen, and I have some ideas –if that makes any sense… Anyways, enjoy!}**

Kakashi pulled back first.

"Sakura, we're on a mission." Blushing, Sakura scooted away from him. "What if Shikamaru saw us?"

"That –that would be bad." Kakashi nodded, eyes on Sakura. He brushed his lips against her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight."

"Yeah, 'night." Sakura gave him a little smile and went back in her sleeping bag, this time getting as close to him as possible without it looking strange (at a right angle from him, their heads nearly touching.)

Shikamaru, Sakura supposed, would probably detect some change in Sakura's mood –who couldn't –but, even with his genius brain, wouldn't be able to realize what had happened between the two. This was her last thought as the flickering firelight and Kakashi's slow breathing lulled her to sleep.

**

They continued their journey the next day, running through the trees at full speed. Leaves flashed by Sakura, her sandaled feet leaping off huge tree limbs. She always stayed by Kakashi-sensei's side, but didn't really act any different to him than usual, other than that. Shikamaru seemed completely unaware of the secret smiles they gave each other, the accidental brushings of a hand against hand.

Sakura wished she didn't have to hide her feelings, new as they were.

She wondered if they really did have to keep it a secret –what could anyone do about them? It wasn't really that bad, love (could it be love?) takes shape in many forms, and… And nobody should be punished for who or what they love… Sakura found it kind of amusing, the sorts of thoughts she was having. Thoughts like that, philosophical thoughts about love and human rights… She always had cared, but now it seemed more real to her.

"Sakura, did you hear Kakashi-sensei? We're here." Shikamaru raised his eyes as Sakura shook her head, coming back to reality.

"Sorry, oh, we're here." She looked up at the simple wooden gates of the town they were at.

The town was small, mostly streets lined with tourist shops and casinos. There were three major hot spring resorts in the town, but the one they were supposed to go to was called Sakura Hot Springs. For some reason, Kakashi-sensei found this very amusing, but Sakura didn't understand why. Her name was common for humans, restaurants, flower shops –and hot springs, it seemed.

They entered Sakura Hot Springs.

The entrance was shiny and modern, a slim lady in a kimono and a lot of makeup stood behind a marble counter. Bamboo stools were set around; potted young palm trees stood guard at each corner. A few hallways led to the different baths and rooms.

"Welcome." The lady eyed their headbands with unease. "You are the second group of shinobi we have accommodated this week, and the last group got in some… Trouble. Before I grant you rooms, I would like to know if any of you cause… Trouble?"

"Trouble?" Sakura inquired. She walked up to the counter. "What sort of trouble?"

"Well, the last two were men, and they were kicked out. One young lady bather called the authorities on them. They were… Peeking."

"Oh, that sort of trouble." Sakura felt annoyed, but a bit amused at Naruto and Jiraiya-sama's antics. They were so predictable. But, oh no! If they got kicked out, that meant that –

"They aren't here anymore." Kakashi-sensei sighed. "Thank you for your time, Miss…?

"Tomoko."

"Miss Tomoko, I'm sorry, we won't be needing a room." He bowed his head a little. "Thank you very much."

"Oh. I'm glad for any help I could give." A flush had crept up in the lady's pale cheeks as she spoke to Kakashi.

Sakura couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the bow he had given her. It seemed that her man (was he hers? She wasn't sure how to think about him still. They had only shared one real kiss, it seemed… Did that mean that… She could think of him as hers?)was admired by more girls than herself. But what did he look like?

Sakura decided, as they walked from Sakura Hot Springs, decided that she would deny him any more kisses until she got to see his nose and mouth. She spent their walk back to their camp in the woods outside the town fantasizing about his face.

"Sakura, we're here…" Shikamaru seemed to be taking the responsibility of bringing her back to reality. "Stop day dreaming."

"Sorry," she muttered, and she could feel a blush rising in her cheeks. "I'm just… Tired."

"Tired?" Kakashi sort of coughed and snorted and laughed the word at the same time.

"Tired." Sakura met his gaze head on, giving him a little defiant glare. He just looked upon her, amiably.

Shikamaru glanced between them, sort of smiled, and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

"We should think about what our next step is. They've obviously left this town, but where could they have gone next?"

Kakashi-sensei snapped his gaze from Sakura's, and his expression turned all business. "I'll summon Pakkon, and we'll send him to report to Tsunade-sama. She'll give us further orders then."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement. Kakashi-sensei summoned the little dog and told him the plan. Pakkon gave a grunt of agreement and began to run towards Konoha.

"So, what do we do now?" Sakura looked at the two men, realizing just how much of a height difference between them. Shikamaru was only a bit taller than Sakura, but Kakashi was almost a foot and a half taller than her.

"We wait." Shikamaru sat down on his sleeping bag, then lie down, arm folded under his head. "The clouds are nice."

"Shikamaru!" Sakura sighed, exasperated. "You don't have to turn that into a tagline, you know." She sat on her sleeping bag, too.

"I think, in the vein of taglines, it's a pretty good one." Kakashi blinked, sitting on his sleeping bag as well.

They were sitting in a circle, the ashes from last night's fire their center point.

"What do you think about Naruto's, you know, dattebayo?" Sakura kind of thought it was cute, in a little kid way.

"It's just annoying." Kakashi poked at his mask, adjusting it. "If I had a tagline, Sakura-chan, what do you think it would be?" Sakura thought for a moment.

"Sorry I'm late." She grinned at him. She swore he was grinning, too, under that mask. "What about mine?"

"Um, I don't know –"

"Can I cut in here?" Shikamaru had a faintly amused expression on his face. "Sorry to interrupt you two, but we've got a visitor."

Sakura and Kakashi-sensei looked around, searching for someone, but they saw nothing. Then Sakura felt a poke on her shoulder, and she looked to see Shikamaru with an amused –still –expression on his face, pointing to a spot by a nearby tree trunk.

A little frog sat by the tree trunk. It was green and yellow striped, and had large orange eyes that watched the group intently.

"I was waiting for a moment where I could break in," it spoke. It's voice was flat and calm. "I'm Chiri, and Naruto sent me to find you guys."

"Naruto?" Sakura leaned in towards the frog. "What did he say? We need to know where he is."

"Well, he's only a day's journey from here. Jiraiya-sama and he are doing some training in the mountains to the north."

"But what does he want to tell us?" Kakashi leaned in closer, eyes intent on the messenger.

"Ah, that's the good part. He wanted to tell you that he's coming back."

Naruto was coming back of his own accord! Oh, great. They didn't have to go scouring the countryside for him.

"But then why are he and Jiraiya-sama in the mountains?" Shikamaru bit his lip in thought. "Why didn't he head back here to tell us himself?"

"They went to practice a jutsu that's best practiced in a rural area, that's all I'll say. But they're coming back to Konoha in less than a week."

"That's fabulous!" Sakura smiled. She would get to see him in less than a week! She wondered how he'd changed, if he had.

"Thank you very much, Chiri." Kakashi nodded to the frog. The frog nodded back and disappeared with a pop, leaving only a puff of smoke behind.

With this, the group headed back to Konoha to tell Tsunade –and the others –the good news.


	5. Five: Arrival, Discovery, Evil

**{Here you guys go! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner **** I have been very busy with major life changes… I moved! I'd like to answer a question here, as well… Will there be Akatsuki in this story? DAMN YAH!!! Sorry, lol. I just love them. Yes… The answer is yes.)**

Sakura and Kakashi's relationship sort of hung in suspended reality for awhile.

The group went and told Tsunade-sama of the news, and went back to their daily lives. Everyone was anticipating Naruto's arrival, and… And for some reason, Kakashi and Sakura just didn't talk.

Sakura didn't know how she felt about this. In one way, she wanted to be with him every second, relish every moment of his existence… In another way, she thought she should stay away from him, and maybe his perverted feelings would fade. But it didn't really seem like she had a choice. For two entire weeks, she trained and thought and worried. But that was about it –she didn't see Kakashi once.

After they had reported to the Hokage, he had said goodbye with a little grin and wave, but that was it… Actually, if made her a little angry. If Kakashi was so… Entranced… By here, than why did _Shikamaru_ pay more attention to her? Damnit, her _goldfish_ seemed to care more about her! Why?!

Sighing, Sakura got out of bed and waved goodbye to her mother in the kitchen. She wasn't even wearing her shinobi clothing, she had just pulled on a loose summer dress in a cute shade of light pink. It went with her hair, her grandmother had said as she handed it over on Sakura's last birthday.

She walked down the street she lived on, turned a couple corners, and ended up in front of Ichiraku. The friendly cook waved her over. Sakura sat, ordered a bowl of ramen, and began to eat fast and furiously in an attempt to get over her frustration over Kakshi.

"Sakura-chan!" A boyish voice broke through Sakura's frenzied meal.

She turned automatically, wiping broth from her chin, to see…

Naruto.

"Naruto!" She jumped up, gave him a hug. She didn't know what to think, he looked so… Manly. Grown up. He was back! She grinned and offered him the rest of her ramen. With a grin, he took it and slurped up the rest even fast than Sakura had. "I can't believe it! You're back!"

"Yeah, here I am." He payed for the ramen before Sakura had a chance to reach into her dress's pocket for money. Sakura was so happy to see him she forgot to get angry.

"So… How was training?"

"Good! I learned a lot! Ero-sennin is a really good sensei, I've learned some really cool stuff from him. Can't wait to show you."

At the mention of "sensei," Sakura felt her heart twinge.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see."

Naruto seemed to have detected a change in her mood, as oblivious as he was. "What's wrong? You look kinda sad all of a sudden."

"Nothing." Why were all these men starting to be so perceptive? First Shikamaru, now Naruto.

"Nah, it's something." Naruto grabbed her hand and they started to walk through Konoha's shopping district. Sakura pulled her hand away from his. "Is it about me coming back? Am I too different or something?"

He was right, he was very different. He looked basically the same –had the same features and all –but was taller, much taller. Sakura could see the start of some peach fuzz on his upper lip, and his voice was a bit deeper. Naruto had definitely grown, maybe even into a man.

"No, you're so off mark it's funny." She tried to smile.

"So you just admitted something's wrong!" He poked her shoulder. "By the way, I really like you're dress. Though I don't see how you can go about being a kunoichi in it… It's sort of… Impracticle, huh?" Sakura noticed that his vocabulary had improved.

"I'm not training today, it's Saturday. Tsunade-sama isn't that strict." Now Sakura did feel sort of happy again. She couldn't let thoughts of Kakashi ruin her reunion. Then she did feel depressed again, because… "Hey Naruto, any news of Sasuke? Of the Akatsuki?"

"Not really." He frowned, and seemed to have remembered something important. "Oh yeah! I was s'posed to go see Granny Tsunade when I got back, huh?!" He waved and started running in the opposite direction. "Catch ya' later, Sakura-chan!"

The reunion was kind of unexciting itself, but Sakura was glad Naruto was back. Very glad. Now she didn't have to rely on Kakashi as her only company –but no, she wanted to. She wanted him to be the only thing in her world, her constant companion…

She was annoyed at herself for having these sickly sweet romantic thoughts. Sakura headed towards her thinking spot, because she felt like thinking.

About ten minutes later she navigated her way through a last clump of young trees into the sunny clearing. She was about to lie down in the grass and watch the clouds when she noticed someone else there, someone sleeping. Ah, aren't I a lucky girl, she thought rather sarcastically.

It was Kakashi. He had his shinobi headband pulled over his eyes, and his arms crossed under his head. She was so near to him, and it was so quiet in the clearing, that she could hear his deep breathing. Not wanting to disturb his slumber, but wanting to be close to him after such a long period of time, she lay down next to him. She was so close she was barely touching him, but she had to resist that urge. If he woke up and found her there, who knows what would happen?

First of all, I'd be really embarrassed, Sakura thought, And second, he might try to kiss me again.

That thought started to sound appealing, so Sakura took a strand of long grass and poked his ear with it. She liked his ears, she decided. They were small and cute.

"I already know you're here, Sakura." He pulled off his headband and looked at her.

"Oh! Um…" She blushed, and started to roll aside, but he put and arm around her and pulled her close. For a moment they stayed that way in silence, staring into the clear sky, so close. But such moments are not meant to last, and if they are cut short, they can lead to something better…

Kakashi pulled her to her side so she was facing him and kissed her gently on the lips, applying hardly any pressure at all. "I've missed you," he whispered, lips still hovering by hers. Slowly he rolled over on top of her, not touching her at all, his hands and knees buried in the grass.

Sakura, by instinct, put her hands around his neck and pulled him close, kissing the fabric of his mask all over, moving from cheek to lips to nose… He put his hands around her face, pulling it closer, drawing her into a sitting position. There they sat, legs and arms tangled, lips moving against each other's…

Sakura pulled back a bit and whispered in his ear. "I want to see what's under your mask."

"Mm, all right," he sort of growled. It was sexy, Sakura thought.

His hand went to his mask, and he began to inch it down, eyes amused at Sakura's amazed expression. The suspense was painful. He started on the next mask –thank Kami-sama there weren't three –and pulled that one down as well.

His face was…

Perfect.

Perfect and pale and lovely and just how Sakura had dreamed it would look. His nose was smooth and perfect, his lips sculpted and perfect, his hair falling messily across his eyes, the sun lighting up his perfect features… Perfectly. How perfect he is, Sakura thought.

She kissed him once more.

This kiss felt almost completely different. It was warmer, and smoother, and much more passionate.

Kakashi's tongue licked her lips quickly, asking admittance. Sakura let him gladly… It strange, French kissing, but it was also… Absolutely… Perfect. Sakura felt amused at the fact the only word she could think of to describe these happenings was "perfect," but she didn't spend too long on the thought, because there was so much more to think about.

Kakashi was so… Passionate. Ah, there was another good word. The kissing was passionate and delicious and Sakura didn't want it ever to stop, this moment in the warm sunshine, grass tickling her bare legs, Kakashi's warm body so close.

He was being very… Good. His arm stayed wrapped around her waist, hands not wandering a bit. He was kissing her with all due passion, but it wasn't… Sexual, she supposed. She was glad in a way. He remembered how young she was, and was respecting that.

But how long would that last? I mean, a man in his twenties has needs, Sakura thought. But she could hardly worry about that now with this moment of bliss so sharp in reality.

***

Meanwhile, in a deep underground fortress to the far south of Konoha, a conversation was taking place.

"Orochimaru-sama, we have received news that Naruto Uzumaki has returned to Konoha."

"Ah, very good… Very good… Fetch Sasuke… We must tell him the good news…"

***

And, in a cave behind a waterfall hidden in a thick forest-

"We make our move towards Naruto Uzumaki now. He's returned to Konoha."

"Who will be assigned to this case?"

"I think Itachi, and… Sasori. I trust you two will get the job done. No unnecessary dawdling."

"Yes."

"Agreed."

* * *

**{Well there we are! And I have a question… What do you think about me changing the story just to a basic all encompassing Naruto tale? With a focus on SakuKaka, of course? I'm not sure yet, so please tell me your opinion! You guys matter most! XD 3}**


	6. Six: Silent Confession

**{hehehehe… Another chapter. I really appreciate those of you who review… You all get butterscotch chocolate chip creamy milkshakes ^.^ }**

"Tsunade-sama?"

Naruto pushed open the doors to the Hokage's small office.

"Ah, Naruto. You sure took your time in getting back, you said you'd be here a week ago." The blonde looked up at him from a pile of papers. She pushed them to the side. "What held you up?"

Naruto looked uncomfortable.

"Ah –an, an injury, Granny." He offered a peacemaking grin. "I got hurt during training."

She stared at him with a scowl.

"Don't call me Granny, and don't be late again." she said. This seemed to be her way of showing concern.

"So… Why did you want to see me?"

At this the woman sighed, and motioned to the chair opposite her and her desk. "Sit, Naruto."

He did.

"I –Well, the people I've talked to don't want you to know this, but…" She fiddled with a strand of her hair. Naruto shifted in his seat. He felt anticipation, maybe a bit of fear. But also excitement. He liked knowing things he wasn't supposed to. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto felt his hearth thump. His nails dug into his palms. When he heard that name –his emotions were so mixed, full of tragedy and guilt and love.

"What…" Naruto gathered courage. "What about Sasuke?"

"He's been located."

There was silence.

Naruto lept up from his chair.

Tsunade looked down at her hands.

"What? I…" A grin spread across Naruto's face. "Where? Where is he? How'd you find him?" He stared at Tsunade, willing her to tell him.

"I –I shouldn't tell you." She frowned, then smiled a bit as well. She met Naruto's gaze. "But I will. You deserve to know. Just –don't go looking for him alone. You'll die, and how would that help Sasuke?"

"It wouldn't." It was Naruto's turn to study his hands. "But –who would I take then?"

"Sakura, definitely. She needs to be there when you meet Sasuke again. And… Kakashi. I suppose Squad Seven should be reunited together, don't you?"

Naruto thought for a moment.

"We'd never be enough to defeat Orochimaru, and Sasuke." Naruto sat back in his seat. "Not with what he knows, now."

"Yes, so you're also bringing along Gaara of the Sand, and a young man who has volunteered to come. His name is Sai."

"What?" Naruto felt like that statement had come out of the blue. Why the hell would Gaara come with them to find Sasuke? And why the hell would some random guy be able to join such a secret, precise, personal mission? Tsunade seemed to read his mind.

"I have carefully thought of the strengths and weaknesses of all the young shinobi in my village. The only one who seemed compatible with not only Squad Seven, but the mission itself, was Sai. And Gaara –when he heard that you're back –he put in a request to join the next mission you were assigned to."

Hm? Why would Gaara want that? Naruto sat down again. He thought and thought, but the answer he decided upon was that maybe Gaara was wondering how much he had changed… Yes. That was it.

Tsunade was scribbling something on a sheet of paper. Naruto leaned forward to see what it was, and saw a map of the world, a circle around a small island in the deep south of the world, unclaimed by any nation.

"Here. This is where Sasuke is." She looked into Naruto's eyes, biting a lip. "I trust that you will not fail this mission. If you do… I don't think Sasuke will ever be coming back."

Naruto nodded, full of anticipation and so many feelings he couldn't place. He took the map and headed for the door.

"Wait, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"Ichiraku's! All I've eaten today is Sakura's leftovers."

"Oh, all right then. Goodbye."

***

Sakura was at home, feeling so happy and bubbly inside that she wanted to sing. She didn't think she'd ever felt so… Girly, romantic… It hadn't been even half an hour since she and Kakashi had parted ways in the field. They'd stayed there for probably longer than either could account for, but they couldn't help it.

I love him, I love him! Sakura smiled, and began humming. Her mother gave her a glance as they ate dinner.

"You seem very… Happy, Sakura." The woman set down her spoon, abandoning her bowl of soup. "What happened? Did you find a boyfriend?"

Sakura stared at her mother. That woman could pick up on anything!

"No, Naruto came home today!" That was part of it, so it wasn't really a lie.

"Oh, honey! That's fabulous!"

"I know!"

They continued eating.

***

Itachi and Sasori made their way through the woods.

There weren't hurrying, they were confident they would be able to capture Naruto quickly, so they needn't hurry. They didn't speak, or look at each other. Both were pretty much the silent type, both immersed in their own, morbid thoughts.

Itachi: I wonder… I wonder if Sasuke will see Naruto before we kill him…

Sasori: Damnit, it's hot in here.

***

Gaara was sitting in the Kazekage's office. He wondered if Naruto knew he was Kazekage yet. He wondered if Naruto would be impressed. He paused, then wondered why he cared what Naruto knew and thought.

Gaara, he chided himself, You know full well why. You know there's nothing you can do to deny your feelings towards him. The boy dropped his head onto crossed arms on the table. He could smell the sharp pine scent of the desk, the dusty smell of the sand particles clinging to his clothes. He imagined he was with Naruto, and together they were battling some powerful enemy…

_Their teamwork was flawless, their combined attacks a dream. The monster was defeated quickly, and Naruto was grinning at Gaara._

_ "Great job!"_

_ "Thanks, Naruto. You too."_

_ Naruto's hair was mussed and a strand was stuck to his cheek with sweat. The blonde had shed his jacket and shirt in the heat of the battle, and sport a thin chest, but a strong one. Naruto leaned over and gave Gaara a kiss on the forehead._

_ "We work great together, huh?"_

_ "Yeah." Gaara muttered as Naruto pulled him in for a longer, more passionate kiss on the lips…_

"Gaara? Wake up, Gaara?"

Gaara awoke with a start. He remembered his dream and felt a flush rise in his cheeks… Naruto…

Then he realized his sister was standing in front of his desk with an irritated expression on her face. "There's a letter from the Leaf. It's for you." She slapped the parchment onto the table and left.

Gaara picked up the letter and read it.

He smiled, glad there was no one there to see it.

_Kazekage:_

_ Naruto Uzumaki has returned to Konoha, as you know. He was recently assigned to a mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. The members of this mission include:_

_Kakashi Hatake –Captain_

_Sakura Haruno_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Sai_

_Gaara_

_ I am glad to inform you that your request will be honored. You are invited to join this mission. We await your reply._

_ -Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha_

Gaara quickly dropped his out of character smile and penned his reply of acceptance.

**{Well? Whaddya think? I have another question for you guys… Well, more of an announcement. THERE WILL BE YAOI. (kinda already is :P) so if you guys don't like yaoi, sorry sorry sorry. I hope you can persevere. What do you think of me adding yaoi? And also… what do you think naruto should do when he realizes gaara like/loves him? Should he accept or not? This is one thing I'm flexible about… Allrighty. I need answers to these questions before I add the next chappi, so get going -.- :D }**


	7. Seven: Before the Mission

**{I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I hope you all are okay with how I'm going to portray Sai… I'm kinda going to make him into my dream Sai XD I hope you like the chappi! I worked hard!}**

Sakura was out shopping when she got the letter.

She was looking through a rack of skirts. She was trying to find one that would work with her leggings and shirt that she normally wore for missions, but that was… Cuter. Sexier. Something Kakashi might appreciate.

She pulled a short, shiny pleather black skirt. She stared at it for a moment. She checked the price… No, Sakura, she thought, You can't afford that. So she put it back on the rack.

"Excuse me?" A low, whispery voice met her ears.

"Yes?" Sakura turned to see who was talking to her. It was Kakashi. He was smiling under that mask, she was sure of it. "Jeez, you scared me there! Disguising your voice… Hmph." She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it. By the way, I liked that one skirt you were looking at."

"You were watching me for that long? And I liked it too." She pouted. Kakashi looked serious for a moment, and then pulled some money from a pocket.

"Don't talk about it in past tense! Here you go." He slipped her the money. "I have to go, what would people think if they saw me in the Junior Department with you…" He waved and managed to get by with patting her on the head and ruffling her hair. This, Sakura supposed, would be processed as normal student/teacher behavior by anyone who happened to see them.

He was just turning to leave when he laughed a bit and spoke again. "Oh, almost forgot. We have another mission together." He gave her the paper and was gone with a grin.

Sakura read the paper, and gasped.

Sasuke.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…

They knew where he was. And she was chosen to be part of the retrieving group. She thought of him, his silky dark hair, smooth, cool features, sharp, evaluating eyes, low, serious voice… And gave herself a mental slap. He's a jerk, she thought. And he's changed, Sakura. He isn't the same innocent little guy you used to be obsessed with.

He's evil.

***

Gaara waved goodbye to his siblings.

Kankuro looked kind of teary. Temari was biting her lip, probably in an attempt not to cry.

"See you soon, little bro," she said.

"Bye Gaara," Kankuro muttered.

Gaara nodded at them, and walked through the gates of the Sand Village, heading out on his own towards Konoha. The sand felt warm and squishy beneath his booted feet, the sun warm on his dark red hair. He raised some of the sand around him, made it dance around him as he walked.

The sun was setting, and he had walked a long ways. On the horizon he could make out the rough outline of a forest, and he was flooded with fluttery joy. That meant he was an entire day closer to Naruto.

He lay down in the sand, willing it to cover him like a blanket. He manipulated some to pillow his head. Sighing, he turned towards the sunset, covered in warm sand. He saw the dark pinks and red mixing with the clouds, the shining deep yellow where the sun had just set. The golden color reminded him of Naruto's hair.

Ah, Naruto.

Gaara watched as he moved a handful of sand into the air, moved it around, willing it to take a beautiful shape.

'Twas a heart, a perfectly symmetrical heart hanging in the air with the name "Naruto" scrolled in lovely cursive.

Ashamed of what he had just done, Gaara let the creation drop, but he made sure that that very sand was part of his pillow.

***

A tall, thin boy with deep black hair and paper-white skin sat on a bench, by a fountain.

He stared off into the dark, lit from behind by the gurgling fountain that was glowing with electric lighting behind him. He was wearing a loose midriff-bearing black tee shirt, and tight black pants. His abs were tight and pale. His face itself was thin and good-looking, his dark purple eyes framed by lovely long black lashes. Everything about the teen was somber and sad and mysterious.

Silently, he slid off the bench, pulling a piece of paper and a paint brush from a pocket somewhere. He painted a picture, a picture of little girl. All that was visible was her body, though. A small body wearing a little pink dress. The face was obscured by mist. She was holding a heart-shaped balloon, and that was visible through the mist. But not the girl's face.

Sighing, the boy ripped up the strange painting, and threw into the fountain.

Swirls of black ink drifted through the water for a moment, before becoming invisible as a small part of an altogether greater whole.

"Sai?" He was whispering to himself. "Is this my name, now?" He was now walking down a dark pathway, deeper into a sleeping Konoha. "I can accept that."

***

Kakashi lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He fancied that the cracks in his ceiling sketched out a rough sketch of Sakura. He pretended he was talking to her.

"Sakura," he murmured. "We're leaving on a mission together tomorrow. It'll be just like old times." _Kakashi, _he fancied her answering, _it will never be like old times between us. _In his between waking and sleeping state, he saw the Sakura on the ceiling wink at him and blow him a kiss. _G'night, Kakashi-chan. I love you!_

Then he fell asleep.

***

Sakura lay in her bed, too.

She traced circles in the sheets next to her nose. She watched the wrinkles form a little heart.

Kakashi, she thought, I wish you were here with me.

She felt a blush rise in her cheeks. I mean, Kakashi, I want to be with you right now. It's not like I want you in my bed with me…

She fell asleep with that thought in her head.

Her dream:

_She was lying in her thinking spot, watching the clouds float by. _

_ She was startled by a shuriken slicing into the soft turf next to her head. She jumped up, looking around. "Who's there?"_

_ A man stepped out from behind a tree._

_ She expected it to be Kakashi, but it was Sasuke. He was taller, older looking. His hair was a bit longer, pulled back in a short ponytail. Long bangs hung over his eyes. He was wearing a loose white kimono tied at the waist with a stiff lavender cord. His chest was visible through the robes, and Sakura couldn't help but admire the sculpted smoothness of his muscles…_

_ No. She raised her eyes to his face. He was smirking at her._

_ "Hello, Sakura."_

_ "S –Sasuke…"_

_ "You look different than when I last saw you."_

_ Sakura frowned at that memory. He had been so… Horridly mean._

_ "Well, I'm nearly three years older."_

_ "I like your outfit." Sakura looked down to see that she was wearing that skirt in the store earlier, and a tight white shirt with the bold, black words "I love Kakashi Hatake" printed onto it. And that was it._

_ "I –no, Sasuke, you don't understand, it's not what you think." She ran up to him, holding him tight in bare arms. "It's only a joke; I don't love him for real."  
"Is that true?" Sasuke looked down at her with a look of pure hatred. His features morphed into Kakshi's perfect features, maskless. "What about now? Is my love for you a joke as well?"_

_ Sakura leapt back and collapsed in the grass._

_ "I'm so sorry! I'm so, so, sorry!" She began to cry._

_ "It's all right, sweet one." This wasn't Kakashi or Sasuke's voice. She looked up from her tear-stained hands to see Orochimaru smiling poisonously at her. "Come with me. Join me, and you will never have to worry about those two again…"_

_ Now the scene changed into a mottled background of black and dark green and faces. It was every one she'd ever met, whispering to her._

_ "Sakura-chan, I love you," a blank expressioned Naruto told her._

_ "Sakura, eat your vegetables," her mother intoned._

_ "Stay out of the rain, you might catch cold," her father whispered._

_ Then the words all melted into one emotionless chant._

_ "Bleep. Bleep. Bleep."_

Sakura awoke with a start. It was her alarm clock. She didn't really have any memory of the dream, but she felt sweat on her forehead, and remembered it had been unpleasant.

She headed towards the mission meeting spot with a feeling of foreboding following her all the way.

**{yum! Here you go, y'all. I wont add more chappis til I get a good amount of reviews telling me what you like, don't like, want to see, don't want to see… etc. I just want you to know I really enjoy writing these for you!**

**~Vivienne}**


	8. Eight: Thoughts in an Inn

**{mwah! Here you lovelies are! I hope you enjoy this chappi. It's… shorter than usual… but that is okay ^.^ for those of you who want drama, don't worry. There is definitely a lot coming soon!!}**

The group was assembled.

There hadn't been much conversation yet. When they had met at the gates of Konoha, Kakashi had gone over the details of the mission.

"We're heading towards the Water Country to find Sasuke. Apparently a hide out of Orochimaru's has been located, and Sasuke was reported to have been seen at this one. The source is reliable. We have been given the mission to locate, confront, and bring back Sasuke Uchiha if he wishes to return."

Sakura remembered Naruto looking determined and very excited. Kakashi had looked calm and controlled, not looking at Sakura any more often then he would have if things were different. Gaara had looked unusually flushed. Maybe he was coming down with a fever, Sakura had thought.

The new guy –a pale, tall, dark haired boy –reminded her of Sasuke. He had the same carefully thought out expression on his face, as if he were trying not to show any emotion.

Now they were heading through the woods surrounding Konoha at full speed. It seemed as if everyone there had a reason to find Sasuke, and that reason was enough to drive them on at double speed.

Sakura lagged behind.

She didn't know what had been going through Tsunade-sama's mind when she was choosing members. This Sai person was an especially strange choice. Sakura didn't think anyone there knew what his shinobi skills were, except maybe Kakashi. She'd have to ask him later.

Kakashi had explained that they were going to hurry during the day, but that there was no reason to sleep out in the cold without a fire. There was no reason to hide until they were near the hide out. He said that Tsunade had supplied him with enough funds to pay for a couple of hotel rooms for a couple nights for the assembled.

At that moment, it was painfully clear to Sakura that she was the only girl on the mission. Where would she sleep? Would she get her own room? Sakura hoped not. She wanted to sleep in the same room as Kakashi, if not only to hear his deep breathing, to know that he was near her…

"Sakura-chan, we're stopping for the night." Naruto had stopped leaping through the trees in front of her, and was now speaking. "Kakashi says there's an inn up ahead."

"Okay." Sakura smiled at the blonde boy in front of her. Naruto smiled back. Sakura really did think he was cute, not in a romantic sort of way, but like a little boy sort of way.

She jumped over a couple more branches and onto the ground to join the rest of the group. The boys were all staring at her as she stood next to them in the soft, mossy earth of the forest. It seemed that the fact she was the only girl on the mission had been realized by them as well.

"Sakura," Kakashi began to say, as if reading the others' minds. "You will have your own room in the inn."

"Oh?" Sakura made eye contact with the man. They looked at each other for a moment, sharing in the remembrance of sweet kisses in a sunlit field.

Kakashi looked away first.

"Yes."

***

They had checked into the inn already, the sun having set much earlier. They were two rooms, one for all the men, and across the hall –a room for Sakura. She found this kind of amusing. A bunch of guys all together in one room, and a lone female across the hall.

She waved goodbye to Naruto and Kakashi (the other two boys didn't show much interest in conversing with her) and walked into her room. It was very small, just a bed and a dresser. Through a window, Sakura could see the thick forest, a town through the trees, and tendrils of mist snaking through the whole view. It was really beautiful.

There was a painting hanging on the wall above her bed, a painting of a rich looking woman with a painted face in a magnificent kimono, looking out over a bay glittering with moonlight. It was a beautiful painting, detailed and tremulous with impending tragedy. It made Sakura depressed.

She lay down in the bed, pulling rough sheets over her still clothed body. She needed to be ready to wake up early the next morning, jump out of bed and continue chasing towards the mission's goal –Sasuke.

She fell asleep with his discerning face in her mind, talking to her, saying things she couldn't quite understand.

***

Gaara felt rather uncomfortable. He was in a sleeping bag, right on the floor next to Naruto. On his other side was the quiet dark haired boy, and on the bed next to him, raised slightly above the rest, was Kakashi.

Gaara did feel that this was rather pretentious of the man, to take the bed right off. But Gaara supposed that in Konoha, it was customary for the captain of the mission to have the most comfortable bed.

But Naruto's presence… It was getting irritating. Gaara couldn't help but wonder what Naruto would do if Gaara unobtrusively scooted closer towards him, pretending to be asleep. Gaara supposed Naruto wouldn't do anything. He seemed pretty fast asleep.

The boy was snoring, arms outside of the sleeping bag and spread out like he was just waiting for someone to fall into his arms for him to hug. Gaara was tempted, tempted by all these things. But he eventually drifted to sleep without moving an inch.

***

Kakashi lie in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of Sakura in the next room. He seemed to be doing a lot of that, lately. Sakura was so lovely, her hair so… Beautiful. He briefly tried to remember what her hair smelled like. He brought his thoughts to their meeting in the field, and pictured the scene so perfectly, so vividly, that he could smell the sweet scent of the grass, musty detergent scent of Sakura's clothes, and the… Cinnamon scent of Sakura's hair.

Her hair smelled like cinnamon.

Kakashi loved cinnamon, loved it with a passion.

Not because it tasted particularly great, but because that's what Sakura's hair smelled like.

***

Sai was staring at the ceiling as well.

He thought about the people in the mission he'd been assigned to. Kakashi, the leader, seemed fine enough. Kind of a typical jounin though. The quiet sand village boy seemed like a strange choice for the mission. This mission seemed very much geared towards residents of Konoha who had known this Sasuke boy personally. The Naruto boy was interesting. On the outside he seemed to be a typical immature young boy, but it also seemed like he seriously loved the end goal of this mission.

Sai turned in his sleeping bag, and found that he was facing a cool, whitewashed wall. He sighed. He didn't like this mission. He didn't like it at all.

But no, he couldn't not like this mission.

He couldn't have any emotion at all.

***

Itachi and Sasori were sitting in a café when they got the message. Naruto had left Konoha on a mission, but the details of the mission were unknown. All that was known was where the boy was. Sasori was glad. That was all the information they needed.

Luckily, the inn where the boy was staying was only a couple of days away from where the two Akatsuki were. They would catch up with the group soon.

Oh yes –the group. This, Sasori did not like. Naruto had been seen with Kakashi of the Sharingan, a formidable foe… But with Itachi there, Sasori knew he had nothing to fear.

**{hehe, Once again, I must remind you that I can't update unless I receive a respectable amount of reviews! It's like magic… I seriously can't… XD luv you all!**

**Btw, I just got two kittens… One is named Seraphine, for reasons that will remain a mystery to you always, and the other is named… GAARA!! It's so adorable, I know! I have a little kitten named Gaara!! Just thought I'd share that with ya XD}**


	9. Special: Happenings in an Inn

**{I'm so sorry! TwT I was going to publish this on Valentine's, but… I was out of town **** I hope you still are happy with it… I'm rather proud. It's my longest yet. (Well, it was supposed to be a special}**

Kakashi was being driven crazy.

Sakura's beautifully sculpted body was leaping through trees in front of him. He resisted the urge to reach out, put an arm around her slender waist, and pull her close.

She seemed to sense his gaze on her. Her head turned, and marveled once again at her long, soft, pink hair, and how it was so shiny it nearly sparkly when it caught the sunlight…

He realized she was looking at him. On impulse, he gave her a wink. Kakashi's eyebrows rose as the poor girl tripped over a branch, blushing furiously, and fell to the mossy ground. The whole group had to stop and wait for her to resume her original spot in their formation.

So she likes winks, Kakashi thought. Or at least now, she does…

He smiled. How nice it was, being in love again.

***

Gaara noticed how Sakura had fallen after Kakashi had winked at her. He wondered how a wink could cause someone to fall. He wondered why the man had winked at her, in the first place… Was he missing something here? Did all the Konoha shinobi know something that he didn't?

Gaara supposed it didn't matter. It was none of his business. And, he had something more pressing to be thinking of.

Naruto.

Gaara had forgotten just how kind, brave, and persevering Naruto was. Gaara could think of a million other favorable adjectives to describe the boy, but he chose not to list them. It was just…

Naruto's perfection was illustrated in every movement he made. He had been the first to help Sakura up and she fell –actually, now that Gaara thought about it, Naruto had also been the _only _one –, he was always giving helpful, encouraging advice to the group. He was so focused on the mission!

Mostly all he was saying were things like, "We've got to bring Sasuke back!" and "I can't wait to see Sasuke again, huh, Sakura? Kakashi-sensei?" and even "What do you think Sasuke is doing right now? Do you think he's eating lunch?"

Gaara supposed he found this a little more annoying than encouraging, though.

Why wasn't Naruto talking about _him?_

***

That night they reached the edge of the water country.

The group checked into a small hostel. Kakashi only had enough allowance budgeted, to rent a single room a night, he had told the group. "If you want to eat," he had explained, "then you will have to deal with sharing a room, all of you... Us…"

Sakura remembered that as he had said "us," his eyes… Eye… Had looked straight into hers.

She sighed, splashing some water on her face. She had been very glad to learn that this new resting place had a modern bathroom, one private to each room.

She took one of the provided washcloths and gently scrubbed her face. She could feel a thin layer of sweat and dirt be lifted off her skin –even after having a long, cleansing shower. She was wearing only a large white towel (also provided.)

Sakura felt so clean and cool that she had to admit she was in kind of a good mood. She glanced in the mirror above the sink at her face… Was she pretty? Sakura wasn't sure. Her hair was pretty, she had to admit that… But her huge forehead made all her features look plain, no matter how attractive they were individually.

She was contemplating her looks, deep in thought, when there was a knock on the door. Sakura was so surprised, that a man –a man! –would want to be using the bathroom, that she didn't call "Occupied!" of "Just a moment!" until it was too late.

"Excuse me, I…"

Sakura's indignant response to such a rude interruption fell short as she saw who had walked in.

Kakashi.

***

Sai was rather overjoyed to learn that there was a sake bar with free drinks included in the price of an overnight stay.

***

"Ka-Kakashi?" Sakura felt her cheeks heat up. This seemed to be a common occurrence, lately. When Kakashi had winked… Well, he had looked so sexy, adorable, lovable, perfect… Oh. That perfect word, again.

"Hello."

The second the man spoke, Sakura thought something was different. She was surethe moment he began to pull off his mask and headband, setting them on the faux marble counter of the bathroom. And as he approached her, she _knew_ (by smell.)

Kakashi was drunk.

***

Sai had appreciated Kakashi's company when he had gone to get a drink. Though, he _had _been a bit astonished at the volume of sake the man had consumed.

***

"Sakura," he muttered. "You're so beautiful."

He shut the door to the bathroom with one hand, while drawing Sakura close with the other. Sakura could smell the liquor on his breath, and she had to admit it wasn't very pleasant. She pointed this out to him.

"Oh?" He took a toothbrush from next to the sink and began to brush his teeth. Sakura found the experience of watching him rather surreal.

She realized that she had forgotten to send him away. She was wearing only a towel, after all.

When he had finished, he pulled her close again, brushing soft lips against her furiously blushing cheeks. His breath smelled minty fresh now, but this made him no less drunk.

"Kakashi," she murmured as he brought his lips closer and closer to her's. "I'm wearing a towel…"

"Sexy." This seemed to be the only sort of reply he was capable of. One word, entirely truthful replies.

Then his lips met hers and Sakura forgot whatever logical retort she had had ready.

***

Gaara had followed Kakashi and Sai to the sake bar. He had watched them drink at the small counter, the attendant raising her eyebrows as Kakashi ordered drink after drink. He seemed very… Depressed. Gaara was sure there was something going on that he should know, but did not.

He had watched as the two left, Sai having only had two drinks, Kakashi having too many to count.

Then, he sat down.

The attendant looked positively exhausted –it was nearly eleven –but poured him a little clay cup of sake and went into a back room. "Call if you need more," she sighed. Gaara nodded.

Gaara looked into the cup. He could see his heavily lined eyes, his thick dark red hair. He blew into the cup, and the image rippled. The boy could remember a time where all he wanted to do was kill, how he had believed that was the only way to live… He remembered a time when fighting was what he lived for, all he lived for, in fact… It was his life…

But he wasn't like that anymore.

Why?

It had to be Naruto.

The boy had taught him so much. When they had fought –he never gave up, not even when the sand demon surfaced. And he survived! He survived a fight against Gaara of the Sand! In fact, Gaara supposed that Naruto's powers surpassed his, now.

Not to mention Naruto's thick blonde hair, adorable blue eyes…

Gaara swallowed the sake all in one gulp.

Why? Why did it have to be this way?

***

The kiss ended prematurely.

Sakura had pushed him away, and sat on the edge of the bathtub, holding up her towel with one hand.

"Kakashi," she began. "Go to bed. You've had a little too much to drink, and I don't want you to do anything you would regret."

Actually, she kind of did.

"Hm." He shook his head. "I'm not tired. It is everlasting day to me when you're around."

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up even more, but also felt a bit annoyed. Wasn't that one of the oldest lines in the book? Did Kakashi turn into a complete idiot when he was drunk?

Kakashi took off his jacket.

Sakura admired that way the dark blue fabric clung to his slight frame. His mask was gathered around his neck, and Sakura had a strong urge to pull the cloth down, to see his neck, to see his broad shoulders, his smooth arms… Then maybe to pull it down to the extent of seeing his chest. She wondered if he his abs had definition…

Sakura didn't have the choice, it seemed. Kakashi began to remove the stretchy fabric on his own. When the entire shirt and mask combination had been removed, and lay next to the man on the blue-tiled floor, Sakura began to be nervous.

What was it Kakashi wanted? What was he expecting Sakura to do?

Kakashi seemed to be making all the decisions here. He knelt so as to keep his face at the height of Sakura's, and kissed her softly on the lips.

She gripped the white ceramic edge of the tub with both hands. She sat, not sure what she should do. She wanted to caress his soft, pale skin… She wanted to kiss him with all due passion… But… She wasn't sure what message that might give the drunken man.

Kakashi still kept his lips on her skin. When she didn't kiss back, he moved his lips to her neck, running his hands through her wet hair.

"Cinnamon…" He whispered in her ear. She wasn't sure why he had said "cinnamon," but she liked him whispering things in her ear.

When he gave her earlobe a little nibble, she melted. She realized she was being stupid. She was a capable kunoichi, and if he tried anything, she could stop him. She shouldn't deny her emotions out of fear.

She stood, bringing Kakashi with her.

They kissed in each others' embrace for a long time, passionately.

Then, Kakashi reached for the towel around her and began to inch it down. Sakura drew back abruptly and pulled it back up.

"Kakashi. No."

His deep black eye and his enticing sharingan eye stared into hers. He dropped his hands from her and sighed.

"Sorry." He began to massage his temples. "Wow. I have a headache."

He seemed to be able to talk at this point.

"Kakashi." Sakura watched his every movement, trying to read what was going through his head. "You should go to bed. The others might be wondering why you've been in the bathroom for an…" She realized she didn't know how long they had been there.

"An hour. Over and hour." He smiled at her, glanced at the shirt on the floor, glanced back up at her, and collapsed to the ground into a sitting position, knees up, hands on his head.

"Kakashi? Are you okay?" Sakura kneeled next to him.

"I…" He rested his forehead against hers. It was such a gentle gesture, so sweet and surprising… "I think I had too much sake."

Sakura laughed.

"I love your laugh." Kakashi moved his head just enough to brush his lips against hers. "I love you."

Sakura froze, then felt a warm tingling throughout her entire body. She felt herself tear up at this, and she didn't know why. "I love you too, sensei."

And then, they kissed.

***

Naruto walked into Gaara around midnight.

Well, more like walked _onto _Gaara.

The boy was lying in the hallway, blocking the path to the room the group had paid for. "Gaara." Naruto leaned down. "I need to get in."

Then he became worried.

The boy was completely passed out, the smell of sake strong around him. Not knowing what else to do, Naruto picked him up and brought him out onto the balcony at the end of the hallway, through a pair of glass double doors. Naruto sat on the cast iron bench, next to a large flowerpot overflowing with daisies. The forest stood still around them, the gibbous moon watching the inn with a motherly feel. Stars twinkled in the sky, forming constellations and writing out stories no one could ever read.

Naruto propped Gaara up next to him on the bench. He was a kind boy, and wanted to make sure Gaara was okay before bringing him back to the hotel room.

"Naruto," Gaara said presently. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." Naruto turned to the boy. The redhead swayed and collapsed against Naruto's shoulder.

"Sorry." Gaara muttered, but did not shift his position.

"Are you okay?" Naruto felt a bit uncomfortable with the boy so close, but didn't want to appear afraid of a mere gesture. "You seem pretty… Drunk."

"Free sake," Gaara explained.

"Oh," Naruto acknowledged.

"I want to spend my life under the stars with you," Gaara explained.

"Huh," Naruto acknowledged. "Wait, what?"

Naruto turned to the smaller, redheaded boy. He had a fleeting burst of emotion at the adorableness of the hair curling slightly at the tips, the dark rings around his eyes, small nose, tattoo of the symbol for "love" on his forehead… But it passed quickly.

"Stars… With Naruto… Forever…"

Naruto stood. Gaara must be really drunk, he thought.

Gaara stood as well, albeit in a wobbly and uncertain way. Naruto stood frozen as the shorter boy stood on tiptoe and brushed slightly chapped lips against Naruto's smooth ones.

Naruto took a step back, steadying himself on the balcony's railing.

He watched as Gaara sank slowly to the ground, arms clutched around himself, and felt sympathy. This boy was him, him without friends, without love.

The sympathy didn't pass quickly.

Naruto picked the incomprehensibly murmuring boy up and carried him to their room. He was pretty sure Gaara would be okay. He just needed rest.

***

Boy, did they all need rest.

If only they had known what tomorrow would bring.

**{All done! What do you think? Btw, I got the Kakashi/cinnamon/Sakura's hair thing from muh boyfriend. He tells me my hair smells like cinnamon ^.^ I hope the yaoi is okay with y'all… (It better be muahahaha XD) I hope you like how things are going. I promise there to be lots of happenings in the next chappi… As always, I need some good feedback before I can proceed to the next step… So review puh-lease!!! 3 Love you all for reading! Happy late Valentine's Day!!!}**


	10. Ten: Departure

**{Well! Here's the next chappi! I hope you all like it :P I got some great ideas for the future from my lovely friend Alice-chan, so don't worry… I know where I'm goin with all this XD have fun!}**

Itachi and Sasori turned a corner through the trees, and were confronted with a large inn, framed in the sunlight of a new morning.

Itachi shut his eyes briefly, then opened them again.

"They're here, Sasori."

"Good. Are we going to confront them now, or wait for dark?"

"Pein wants us to be as quick as possible."

"And I hate to wait."

"So now?"

"Now."

After this was settled, the two entered the reception room of the hotel. A skinny, pockmarked teen stood behind a counter, doing what looked like filling out forms. He looked up from his papers and coughed.

"Hello sirs, what can I do for you today." He didn't ask it like a question. He said it like a demand. Then he noticed that one of the men had strangely coloured eyes, and the other wasn't shaped like a human.

Then he noticed nothing, because he was lying on the floor, unconcious.

**

The group assembled to retrieve Sasuke stood around a certain two members.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sai looked worriedly (well, Sai's expression was blank, so we'll just have to assume) down at Kakashi and Gaara, two boys who had not made any signs of waking yet, and it was already eight in the morning.

"Should we wake them up?" Naruto asked this for the eighth time.

"No!" Sakura wouldn't tell the other two why she was so against the idea.

"Isn't the mission our top priority? We should wake them up so we can continue on our journey." Sai reached down to poke the sleeping Kakashi's face.

"Stop!" Sakura grabbed the dark-haired boy's wrist and pulled his hand away from Kakashi. After her sensei's conffession, and hers, they had kissed gently before going to bed. Kakashi had felt too sick to stay up any later. She knew that the poor man needed his sleep, or his hang over would be blantantly obvious to the other members of the team. And she knew Kakashi could loose his job for that.

"You know best, so all right." Sakura wasn't really sure why Sai would think she knew best, or what she knew best about, but she was just glad he wasn't attempting to awake Kakashi any longer.

Meanwhile, Naruto was knelt down by Gaara, peering into the other boy's face intently, as if that would wake him up.

"What are you doing?" Sakura frowned.

"I'm… Wondering."

"Wondering? We don't have time for wondering!" Sakura frowned deeper. "Get up Naruto! Let's eat some breakfast, so we actually have some energy – " Sakura found that she couldn't breath for a second. Kakashi had turned in his sleep, so now his (masked) face was visible, his loose silver hair tangled around his relaxed features. His appearance had taken her breath away.

"Some energy…?" Naruto prompted her. Sakura ripped her gase from Kakashi's figure.

"Some energy for running across water and bridges and through towns and for confronting Sasuke!"

"Oh." Naruto stood and made his way to the breakfast room.

Sai nodded and followed, because he wanted to look like he belonged.

Sakura waited until the two were gone before giving Kakashi a soft kiss on the forehead. Then she followed the two boys.

**

Itachi watched as a blonde boy ran down the halll towards him and Itachi. He stood still, observing how both him and a dark haired boy and soon after a pink haired girl skidded to a stop in front of him and Sasori.

"Ah. Naruto."

"This is him?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready, Itachi?"

"Of course."

**

Naruto looked dumbfoundly at the two Akatsuki facing him. Their appearance was so sudden he really didn't have a chance to do anything but let his jaw drop open… Before a long, segmented, razor-sharp tail flew out from under the cloak of the low, wide Akatsuki member.

"Kage Bunshin no Justu!"

Three Narutos appeared. One ran forward, holding a kunai with an aggressive expression. The other two made a combination rasengan, and came flying down, a huge explosion crushing Sasori's outer shell.

Itachi stood by and watched the happenings. The dark haired boy painted something on a large scroll, and flourished it in the direction of Itachi. A huge two-dimensional lion melted off the paper and growled at the Uchiha.

Itachi took one glance at the boy and he was on his knees on the ground, the lion collapsing into a pile of ink.

The newly freed Sasori stood from his low puppet-capsule, muttering something to himself. Itachi believed it to be something like "_now I'll have to rebuild it again…" _Itachi was surprised once again with Sasori's human body.

The man was extraordinarily good –looking, that was for sure. He had long dark lashes and a peculiarly dark red shade of wavy, chin length hair. His skin was a smooth, pale, golden color. His eyes were the color of sand in the morning. He had an amused, and a little annoyed, expression on his face. That rasengan had come out of nowhere.

Sakura stood, amazed. There had been no warning… They had just… Stumbled upon the Akatsuki. She was angry at the two boys for jumping into battle so quickly. They should have waited for Kakashi to wake up and –

"Sakura! Get back!"

She turned to see Kakashi , standing as if it were a challenge, his sharingan eye exposed.

**

Kakashi was viewing this scene through a thick haze of headache and hangover clouded vision.

All he really knew was that Sakura was in trouble, and, well, so was the rest of his team.

"All of you! Back!" He found that his voice was hoarse. What had he done last night? All he really remembered was drinking a lot of sake… And… Had he seen Sakura, too? He faintly remembered kissing her, her hair damp and smelling of cinnamon… Pay attention, he chided himself, if you don't… Well, then, you'll probably be killed.

It was Itachi. And Sasori, two of the most feared Akatsuki.

"Don't…" He began feebly, then attempted to add more volume into his speech once Sakura and Naruto were behind him. "Don't look into Itachi's eyes… Or else you'll end up like Sai…"

Sai was still on his knees, looking at the carpeted floor beneath him as if it were the death of everyone he loved, the written account of every bit of pain he had inflicted on another human. He looked utterly frightened and horrified.

Sakura reached forward and pulled him behind Kakashi with the rest of the group. She gave him a sharp slap, and he seemed to get over it, but did not appear to be able to speak any time soon.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan." It was Itachi speaking. His voice sounded calm.

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Itachi, he doesn't look too good. Are we really going to take out such an easy target? If I'm correct, he has a hangover. Is that even fair?" Itachi turned to Sasori and seemed to be deep in thought.

Naruto glanced up at Kakashi. He must have taken advantage of the free sake last night, as well as Gaara. But… Kakashi? Drinking on a mission? Something was definitely wrong.

"Sasori. Now is not the time."

"It isn't?"

"No. Let's go."

The redhead looked completely confused and angry.

"But –Pein will get really, really angry if we come back without a jinjuriki. We have to bring Naruto back!"

"Let's get a different one. Now. Is. Not. The. Time." The finality of Itachi's words even frightened Kakashi in his woozy state. Still, the man's voice was utterely calm and controlled.

Sasori seemed to get the idea.

"Bye guys. We may meet at a later date." He gave a little wave before picking up the pieces of his shattered puppet and following Itachi out of a window.

The mission (minus Gaara) stood, silently, only just registering what had happened .

**

"Well," Naruto exclaimed, "this shows that the Akatsuki are after me." He looked at Sakura's pale face. She looked, literally, as if she had just seen a ghost. "You okay, Sakura-chan?"

The girl just nodded.

"Okay. Do you guys want to go wake up Gaara?"

The others followed Naruto back into the hotel room.

Gaara was just sitting up, holding his head.

**

How much sake did I drink last night? I hope I didn't do anything I'll regret in the future… Did it have something to do with Naruto? And stars? Hmm…

**

The rest of the group filled Gaara in on what had happened.

They decided, against Naruto's insistent please otherwise, that they would stay until the evening so as to let Sai rest and recover from the mangekyo sharingan attack. Or that's what Kakashi said. He really needed the rest for himself, and he supposed that Gaara did too.

**

Sakura didn't know what to think.

Seeing Itachi's face had brought back such potent memories of Sasuke… Well… She didn't know what to think…

**

In a deep underground cavern, a poisonous voice slicked the air with its evil tones.

"Sasuke…"

"Orochimaru-sama?"

The candle-light of the lanterns hanging from the walls flickered off the face of an extremely handsome boy. He was practicing the handsigns of some sort of evil jutsu. His fingers made the patterns over and over again, etching the memory of the jutsu into his very hands.

"Itachi Uchiha is at an inn only a day's journey from here. I thought you should know… If you think you are ready…"

Sasuke lifted his eyes up sharply from his hands.

"Do you give me leave?"

"I do…"

And without further hesitation, Sasuke left the room, a cool fire of intense hate burning through him.

**{I don't really have much to say here, cept REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Is that clear, dahlings? XD but really -.- it doesn't take much time to give me your opinion, and it makes the fanfic that much bettah! I cant make it more like you want it if you don't tell me how you want it! XD luv ya, ja na!}**


	11. Eleven: Afternoon

**{FINALLY I GIVE YOU THE NEXT CHAPPI! I'm so sorry! My muse has been… Really annoying! Like, it kept convincing me to work on my vampire novel instead of this! Sorrysorrysorry! But here you are anyhow ;D }**

Sasuke could only hear his heart pounding in his ears; only see his brother's uncaring, blood-splattered face as he calmly antagonized Sasuke's younger self… Only feel the anger pulsing through him, the hate… All he could smell was the sharp tang of his parents' lifeblood…

At the same time, he could feel rocks scattering around his feet, trees and rivers and wildlife rushing past him in a hurried collage of life…

Itachi, he thought, Itachi. I have grown strong. I can defeat you.

He thought this over and over, a mantra to calm his spirit. But all it really managed to do was make him angrier.

He ran towards the inn as fast as he could, dusk growing deeper all the time.

**  
Sakura could tell that Kakashi had forgotten about the previous night.

She would smile secretively at him, and he would look at her the same way, a loving glow in his eyes –but he also looked agitated, worried. Like he was trying to remember something important, but he just _couldn't._ Sakura was sure he couldn't remember last night.

She sighed. And he'd said he loved her…

She wondered if it was true. Had it been the sake talking? She _really, really _hoped not.

**

Gaara paced back and forth on the balcony, look at the trees and the cast iron bench set against the outside wall of the inn. A large pot of daisies sat next to the bench. The balcony looked so familiar, but Gaara didn't remember ever going out here.

_Pace, pace, pace. Walk to one end. Turn. Walk to the other. Rinse and repeat._

His soft footsteps _pat, pat_ted in a soothing rhythm.

He must have gone out here when he was drunk. And he remembered Naruto… Yes, Naruto had been sitting there on the bench, and… Gaara had been sitting right next to him! Oh yeah! And then Gaara had said… Oh no...

Gaara stopped walking abruptly. He dropped onto the bench; put his head in his hands.

_Oh my Kami-sama. I told Naruto my feelings. I confessed to Naruto. Oh my Kami-sama he knows, he knows…_

Gaara couldn't help but be a little bit proud of Naruto for how he'd handled it. The blonde had been nothing but kind about the whole thing. Or maybe Naruto didn't know that Gaara was serious. Maybe Naruto thought Gaara had been really, _really_ drunk.

Gaara jumped back up.

_Walk to one end, turn. Walk to the other._

**

Naruto sat in the hall, his back against a wall, his head turned towards the glass double doors at the end of the hallway. He could see Gaara's figure pacing. At one point the boy's slim body sat down, then stood again and resumed pacing.

Naruto fingered a cuff of his jacket. He was pretty sure Gaara was trying to remember what he had done last night. He wondered if Gaara had remembered yet.

Had he meant it? Did the redhead, so quiet, serious, and kind of scary… Okay, change that to really scary… Did the freaking Kazekage have a crush on him? It was weird, so foreign to Naruto. The idea of two boys together… Well, he'd never really pondered it.

He wasn't sure if he found the idea gross, or appealing, or just something he didn't really have any opinion about.

Did he find Gaara attractive? Well, the boy's facial features were… Pleasing, in a way… But did this mean Naruto found him to be… Cute? And if he did, did that mean anything? He didn't know.

_I don't know, I don't know, I really don't know!_

**

Sakura sat in a plush armchair that had previously sat by the window in the tiny hotel room. Now she had pulled it up next to the bed, where Kakashi was lying. He wasn't asleep. He lay still, watching the ceiling. He wasn't under the blankets.

"I've got a headache."

"Well, I would suppose so!" Sakura ventured a grin at the morose looking Kakashi in front of her. He smiled back, sort of. The two glanced at Sai.

The tall boy was standing by the window, where the armchair had been. He was looking out the window with a calm expression on his face. Or maybe Sakura was reading it wrong.

"What?" He turned to look at the two faces that were watching him.

"Oh, nothing." Kakashi said this at the same time that Sakura muttered, "Nothing at all."

_Please Sai leave us alone, I need to ask Kakashi something!_

Sakura was pretty sure that Sai took the hint. The boy nodded and muttered something about a balcony that he'd been wanting to check out. He still seemed pretty out of it, ever since Itachi had used Mangekyo sharingan on him. Sakura couldn't even begin to imagine the horrors that Sai had seen. Or, maybe she could –she just really didn't want to.

The boy left, softly shutting the door behind him. The second the door was shut and they were alone; Kakashi sat up, put his hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"What did I do to you last night?"

Sakura stared into the man's mismatched eyes. His headband lay on the bedside table, his mask had slipped down to reveal a smooth bridge of a nose, faint dark circles under his eyes.

"You –you didn't do anything wrong!" Her voice sounded weak, almost defensive. She hated it.

"What did I do? What exactly did I do? Sakura, my definition of wrong might vary a bit from yours. Tell me." Why did he care so much?

"You –you kissed me. That's all." That wasn't all. He had also, you know, taken off his shirt. He had also, you know, told Sakura he loved her. But Sakura couldn't tell him that, could she? She was pretty sure he might view those actions as wrong.

"There's something more. I can tell." He tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"No! Seriously, you just… Kissed me. In the bathroom." She bit her lip.

Kakashi's brow furrowed. Sakura assumed he was frowning underneath that mask.

"I can tell there's something you aren't telling me. Something you don't want to tell me, because you don't want to hurt me."

"How can you tell?"

"Tears, Sakura. You're crying."

Surprised, Sakura brought a finger to her cheek. Sure enough, there was a streak of moisture. Why would she cry over something as simple as this? He would get plenty of chances to tell her he loved her again. That time didn't matter. He didn't need to know about it. Because… Sakura didn't think she could live knowing that he had told her that, if he didn't mean it. She didn't _want_ to know if he meant it or not.

Or maybe she did….

_Yes you do, Sakura. You want to know. Because there's that small chance that he really, truly loves you. And not only when he's drunk._

"I –you said something."

"I said something, and the memory makes you cry?" Kakashi relaxed his grip on her shoulders only to draw her closer to him. She wasn't really sitting in the armchair anymore. Now she was more sitting on his lap. She put her arms around his neck, buried her face into the warm space between his chin and collarbone.

"You said something really, really perfect… And I don't want you to… And it might…"

"Something perfect?" Sakura found herself choking back a sob. Damn these emotions! They took hold of her when she least expected it. "Shhh, Sakura, Shh…"

"Yeah –you –you said that you…" Every word was a breath against the cloth covering Kakashi's collarbone.

"Said that I what?"

"You said that you loved me."

Kakashi stopped his absentminded stroking of Sakura's hair. She looked up at him from the sanctuary of his arms. Her breath caught in her throat. A tear had beaded up in Kakashi's sharingan eye. And it looked like another was getting ready to spill from his other eye. He remove a hand from her back, wiped his eyes.

"Sakura…"

She held her breath. So much rested on this moment, so much love was held in her gaze. She wanted him to hurry up, to say what he had to say.

"Oh Sakura I…"

Sakura heard a clatter behind her and a muffled curse. Naruto burst through the door, grinning.

"So sensei, I –" His eyes grew wide at the scene in front of him. "_What_ are you guys doing?"

**{I know, you're probably thinking **_**finally!**_**, right? Naruto just walked in on them… It's almost like two cliff hangers in a row, don't you think? You don't know what Kakashi's answer is…. And then Naruto walks in?! :O How will you survive until the next update??? XD Please review and tell me what you think will happen next ;) Plus include any questions or concerns or comments or requests! I especially like requests! Anyway! Bye! See you soon :) }**


End file.
